


Runaway

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Childhood, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Little Tracys, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: A short story set when the boys are children. (Originally a part of my Pick & Mix story collection)





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on my FanFiction.Net site in my Pick & Mix stories.

Virgil sat on his bed holding his rucksack in his arms. He had been planning this for a while and he had decided tonight would be the night. He glanced at his clock and noticed it had just gone midnight. It was now or never! Virgil pulled his rucksack over his back and made his way to his bedroom door, he pushed it slightly open and peeked through the gap. The hallway was quiet and dark. 'Perfect' Virgil thought. He made his way quietly down the stairs and towards the front door.

His heart sank when he saw the large bolt was pushed firmly across and locked. He had been hoping it would have been unlocked, as his father wasn't normally home from work until the early hours during the week. Wait, that meant his father must be home. Virgil spun around, half expecting his dad to be stood behind him. Thankfully he wasn't there, and Virgil breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the door.

He started by trying to reach the bolt by standing on his tiptoes, but unfortunately, even then he wasn't tall enough. Virgil frowned, hating the fact that he was short for his age, when his two older brothers had been 8 they were twice his size. Virgil looked around for something he could use to stand on, when he couldn't see anything he made his way into the kitchen and carried a dining room chair back into the hallway.

Virgil stood on the chair and found he still couldn't reach the bolt, so he raised himself onto his toes and stretched his arm up. 'Finally,' he thought as his fingers grasped the lock. Virgil pushed the bolt with all his strength, as it started to move Virgil felt himself beginning to lose his balance. Virgil closed his eyes when he began to fall backwards but instead of hitting the cold hard floor, Virgil felt himself fall into the safe and strong arms of his older brother.

"Scott." He muttered, when he finally opened his eyes.

"Hey Virg, going on a trip?" Scott asked, indicating the rucksack which Virgil had placed next to the chair.

"No... I just wanted some fresh air." Virgil lied.

Scott continued to hold Virgil tightly in his arms. "Fresh air... Really? Virgil it's past midnight, if you needed fresh air then you could have opened your window and besides, when did you need to pack a bag to get fresh air."

Virgil looked away from Scott, knowing his brother had guessed what he was trying to do.

Scott sighed and carried Virgil into the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. "Now, are you going to tell me why you are running away?"

Virgil shook his head.

"Okay then… Stay here!" Scott warned.

He left the room and quickly returned with the chair, that Virgil had been using, and his rucksack. He put the chair back where it belonged and placed the rucksack on the floor.

Scott made his way to the fridge and pulled out some milk and then took down a saucepan. "Hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Yes please." Virgil replied.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Tell me why you are running away, and I will make you the creamiest hot chocolate you have ever tasted."

Virgil looked down at the floor, he knew that his brother wouldn't stop hassling him until he told him, and the thought of one of Scott's hot chocolates was too irresistible. “Okay.” He answered.

Scott smiled and set to work at making both of their drinks, when he was finished he placed the saucepan in the sink, and then ushered Virgil into the family room. “Sit down.” He said. Virgil settled himself on the sofa, Scott sat next to him and passed him his hot chocolate. “Now, what’s going on Virg? Why are you trying to run away?”

Virgil held his drink tightly in his hands. “I… I don’t want to hurt dad anymore.”

“Ah?” Scott responded. “How are you hurting dad?”

Virgil felt a tear trickle down his face. “Since mom died… Every time someone mentions how much I look like her, I can see that it upsets him… it makes him miss her more… He tries to hide it, but I can tell that it makes him cry… And I don’t want to make him cry anymore.”

Scott placed his hot drink down and then took Virgil’s and put it on the side. “Come here.” He said, pulling Virgil into a warm hug. “Now listen to me… Dad loves you… Yes, he does get upset when he thinks about mom, we all do!”

“Virgil.” Jeff exclaimed.

Scott and Virgil looked towards the door and saw their dad entering the room.

“Dad… I.” Scott started.

“It’s okay son, I heard what was said. Why don’t you take your drink up to bed? I’ll sort this one out.” Jeff said with a smile.

Scott smiled back and let Virgil out of his arms. “Okay dad.”

Jeff ruffled Scott’s hair and watched as he left the room, he then sat down on the sofa and pulled Virgil into his arms. “Now, listen to me young man. Scott is right… I do love you… And yes, you are partially correct I do get upset when I think about your mother. But that will change and eventually we will all smile when we remember her… I’m sorry if you thought I was getting upset when people say you look like her… Sometimes I do get sad because it reminds me how much I miss seeing her face but then when I look at you I can see her smiling back and that makes me so happy. I can tell you now, if you weren’t here then I would be more upset, because not only would he be missing your mom, but I would also be missing you… And even though you all fight like cats and dogs sometimes, I know your brothers would miss you as well.”

“Really?” Virgil asked wiping away his tears.

“Yes, really! And another thing… You may not have noticed but whenever you play the piano, or complete a new drawing or painting, the pride I feel for you is overwhelming.”

Virgil looked in his dad’s eyes. “I thought it upset you when I played the piano and did any drawings because mom enjoyed them too.”

“Is that why you’ve stopped playing recently?” Jeff asked.

Virgil nodded.

“Oh son.” Jeff sighed, as he pulled his son tighter in his arms. “Far from it… Please, please keep drawing, painting and creating music… It’s who you are.”

Jeff gently rocked Virgil in his arms until Virgil began to close his eyes. He then lifted him up in his arms and carried him to his bed and tucked him in. “Love you!” Jeff said, placing a kiss on Virgil’s forehead.

Virgil breathed out wistfully. “Love you too dad.”


End file.
